User blog:Venage237/Cold Heart
Cold Heart, real name unknown, is a character created by User:Venage237. He's the recently appointed leader/king of the Ice Tribe, after his adoptive mother, and queen was killed during an attack of his tribe. Fanon Ideas so Far * Queen Elsa vs. Cold Heart * Sub-Zero VS Cold Heart History Born half human, half demon, Cold Heart use to live an ordinary life, not knowing of his inheritance. He use to live with his human mother, and his demonic father (, who disguised himself as a human.) When Cold Heart was seven, he witnessed his father murdering his mother in cold blood, because she learned that the man she married was to a demon. After killing his wife, Cold Heart's father spotted his son and cornered him. Realizing the potential of his son, instead of killing him, the father decided to curse him to never feel, or express emotions. The Father conquered a cursed material known as the Cursed Ice. When a victim is stabbed by the Cursed Ice, while it will grant the victim cryokinesis, it will permanently freeze either a specific body part, or every inch of the body. So if the victim was stabbed anywhere on the left arm, the left arm would be frozen, but if the brain or the heart gets stabbed by the Cursed Ice, then the victim's entire body is frozen. And if the person is stabbed at the heart, or the brain, then the victim can't express any emotions. In Cold Heart's case the Father stabbed his son in the heart with the Cursed Ice. Before the Cursed Ice took effect though the enraged Cold Heart stabbed and killed his father for killing his mother. Just before the Cursed Ice took full effect, Cold Heart knelt down near his mother's corpse, and cried out two tears. Just as the tears were rolling down his cheeks, they froze up, and grazed his cheeks, which resulting in the scars on his cheeks. With the Cursed Ice in full effect, Cold Heart was frozen from the inside out, making his skin ice blue, and rendering him, nearly, emotionless. With no other family members nearby, Cold Heart burned his house, and ran off. For the first few days, Cold Heart would grabs scraps to stay alive, and sleep in alleys. One night though he ended up having a nightmare of him witnessing his mother getting killed by his father in, what he believed to be, his father demonic form. This nightmare resulted in his heart beating faster and faster, causing the Cursed Ice to melt, and his heart to thaw out. But causing the Cursed Ice to melt made everything worst, as it has a secondary feature. Should the Cursed Ice melt, the beast inside the ice awakens, takes over, and mutate the victim's body into a larger version of said beast; The Ice Dragon. The next day, Cold Heart woke up, only to find that the village he was sleeping in was completely destroyed, and filled with icicles, and frozen corpses. After putting the pieces together, Cold Heart realized that he was the cause of the destruction of the village. So he left the destroyed village, and decided to avoid any town, village, or city, and only enter when absolutely necessary. For six, long years, Cold Heart traveled around the world, while at the same time, avoiding everyone. Some time within those six years, Cold Heart ended up forgetting his real name. He also learned that he could perform cryokinesis when a group a thieves tried to mug him. One day, Cold Heart came across the Ice Tribe, a village where everyone can tolerate the cold, and a good portion of the people can perform either cryokinesis, or ice magic. While he was just passing through, the leader of the Ice Tribe; Queen Glacia, was making her weekly travel throughout the village, and was traveling the same road Cold Heart was passing through, but in the opposite direction. During that time, a small group of assassins ambushed the queen's carriage and attempted to assassinate her. While she, along with her royal guards, managed to hold off the assassins, Cold Heart was passing by. Some of the assassins got in Cold Heart's way, and in the processes, Cold Heart froze all the assassins with a flick of his fingers. Queen Glacia witness what Cold Heart did. Impressed, Glacia saw potential in him, and went searching for the child. Several minutes later, Queen Glacia managed to find Cold Heart, and the two talked to each other. For the most part Cold Heart kept his distance to Glacia, and barely said anything. However, when Glacia asked where Cold Heart's parent were, Cold Heart replied that his parents are dead, and that he's been on his own for six years. Heart broken, Glacia decided to take Cold Heart in and adopt him as her son. During his time with Queen Glacia, Cold Heart was trained by the queen herself how to truly master his ice powers, as she knew that he has potential, but was ultimately afraid of his own power. For the next 10 years, Cold Heart grew up as a true master of the ice arts. To show dedication towards his adopted mother, Cold Heart became Captain of the Queen's Royal Guards. And even though he couldn't express emotions, Queen Glacia knew that Cold Heart was smiling on the inside. One day during their weekly visit around the village, there was an attack. A large army of terrorist known as the Rouge Warlords, attacked the village, along with two of their 10 generals; General #6 Cold Blood, and General #7 Rajah the Snowman. Cold Heart and Queen Glacia managed to hold their own easily, until Rajah snuck from underneath, and materializes large icicles, stabbing Glacia in the back, fatally wounding her. Before she dies, Glacia told Cold Heart not to cry as she knew of his secret. She also appointed Cold Heart as the new leader of the Ice Tribe. Shortly after he was appointed, and the Rouge Warlords left the Ice Tribe, Cold Heart created a memorial of the late queen, by freezing her in a tomb made of pure ice. He then called a Meeting of the Tribes (, which is when the ten leaders of the ten elemental tribes, The Fire Tribe (Fire Kingdom), led by King Pyrus''. The Water Tribe (Oceanenera), Led by Aqua Queen ''. ''The Wind Tribe (Canyon of Storms), Led by Hurricanna ''. ''The Mountain Tribe (Mount Mighty), Led by The Elder. The Metal Tribe (City of Steel), Led by Gear Driver. The Sand Tribe (Village behind the Sandstorm), Led by Red Sand. The Ice Tribe (Cold Zone), originally led by Queen Glacia, and is now led by Cold Heart., The Darkness Tribe (City Hidden inside the Dark), Led by Knight Walker, The Thunder Tribe (Thunder Skyway), originally led by Thunder Blade, and ''The Light Tribe (City of Peace), Led by Illumina, meet up at the center of the island). After calling of the meeting, Cold Heart, along with two of his body guards traveled to Central Mountain (, the meeting ground of the Meeting of the Tribes). However, The Rouge Warlords were expecting the Meeting and ambushed the leaders. During the ambush only Thunder Blade, leader of the Thunder Tribe was supposedly killed, and was replaced by his predecessor; War Storm. After getting their attention, the leader of the Rouge Warlords; Army offered the remaining leaders the opportunity to join the Rogue Warlords, or suffer the consequence. All the tribe leaders, including Cold Heart declared Army's offer, and thus Army declared war on the ten tribes. Death Battle Info * Name: Cold Heart * Real Name: Unknown * Other Names: King, Ice Dragon * Height: ** As Cold Heart: 6'1" ** As the Ice Dragon: Over 500ft * Weight: ** As Cold Heart: 194.4lbs ** As the Ice Dragon: Over 100,000 tons * Occupation: King of the Ice Tribe, former apprentice, and adopted son of the late Queen Glacia * Other facts: Doesn't care for ice puns Abilities * Master of Cryokinesis, and Master Cryomancer. ** Can Use Cryokinesis by either using hand gestures, or by simple thought. ** Can create weapons our of ice. With his favorites being swords, scythes and sickles. ** Can create duplicates of himself * Completely ice proof, and is immune to the cold, unless he decides to freeze himself. * Highly intelligent * Master Strategist * Master observer. * Can freeze virtually anything from a molecular level. ** As such, Cold Heart can alter and freeze his own molecules, to both heal his injuries, reattach, or regrow severed limbs, and even pass through frozen objects. * Can use his cryokinesis, as well as some magic to create sentient life. ** Commonly creates Ice Guardians and Soldiers. * When his heart starts beating faster, he can become the Ice Dragon. Ice Dragon * All of Cold Heart's powers are drastically increased to an unknown amount of Power. * Ice Dragon becomes stronger more times he awakens, and takes over Cold Heart. ** Can also become stronger the more angry both he and Cold Heart is, as The Ice Dragon is the embodiment of Cold Heart's repressed anger, and other negative emotions. ** Currently became the Ice Dragon ten times. *** First time destroyed and froze an entire village. *** Second-ninth time strength unknown, though they were stronger than the last. *** Tenth time froze the entire planet, but the ice almost instantly melted when Ice Dragon reverted back into Cold Heart. *** Eleventh time will most likely create a new ice age, permanently freeze the planet, and freeze nearby planet(s) and moons. * Powerful wings that grant him flight. ** Wings can also generate blizzards per wing flap. * Vast Demonic powers. * Can breathe both ice, and blue fire. * Claws and teeth can emit freezer burn. * Spikes on his spine that are made of icicles. * Blades on elbows and knees. **Spikes, and blades can heal instantly should they break off. * Trident Tail. ** Tail can be whipped at 2000mph. Feats * Mastered his ice powers. * Became the new king of the Ice Tribe. * Aided and survived the War between the Ten Tribes and the Rogue Warlords, without relying on the Ice Dragon. * Managed to hold his own against Cold Blood and Rajah the Snowman, both in their original forms, and in their released forms, without relying on the Ice Dragon. * Is capable of freezing fire, and other non-freezable material. * Can freeze an entire mountain with a single touch in a matter of seconds, and claims that he's still holding back. * With his heart barely beating a minute, Cold Heart can fake his death. Flaws * Failed to rescue his material mother and his adopted mother from getting killed. * Can't express emotions. * If his heart is beating too fast, he can unleash his true power. He has yet been able to master, nor control the beast inside him. * Can become emotionally unstable when he's sleeping, and suffer from extreme nightmares, night terrors, and PTSD (or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). Only thing that prevents his conditions from causing the Ice Dragon to awaken is if he sleeps in a block of ice. ** Damage to the Cursed Ice may cause him to become emotionally unstable as well, though it's incredibly difficult to shatter the Cursed Ice. * Lost to Staple, the 1st ranked General of the Rogue Warlords, despite the two fighting for nearly six hours. ** He lost due to Staple entering in his released form, and Cold Heart was too scared and stubborn to use the Ice Dragon. * Is a bit of a shut-in and prefers to be alone, and keep to himself. * Hot areas like deserts and especially active volcanos, can cause the Cursed Ice to melt, which may result in the Ice Dragon to awaken, if he doesn't freeze the area. * Originally everything he touch froze instantly. Thankfully he's learned to control this ability. Trivia * Cold Heart is based several characters from other franchises ** Raven from DC's Teen Titans due to being half demon, and the offspring of a demon that expect him to be a spawn of evil, while at the same time trying not to be a spawn of evil and trying be a hero to the eyes of the public. *** Cold Heart was originally going to have another alias known as; Mr. Raven, but was scrapped moment after his creation. ** Ulquiorra Cifer from Bleach due to his emotionless nature, as well as similar appearance, minus the mask fragment and hollow hole. ** He also has some references with The Hulk from Marvel due to him turning into a monster when his heart beats faster and faster. Do you like Cold Heart? Yes No Maybe Category:Blog posts